


This is Halloween

by EdoSalandria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fairy Tail Halloween Party, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hints of Smut, Sexy, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdoSalandria/pseuds/EdoSalandria
Summary: Lucy has been lusting after a certain someone at the guild, find out how her friend tricked her into finally talking to the person that has been the object of her lustful dreams.





	This is Halloween

Parties were in Mira Jane’s DNA, she didn’t need any provocations from the multiple demon souls that raged within’, all of her personalities loved a good shin-dig. It was Halloween, and one of the guild’s most favored holidays. 

She didn’t need to issue the edict that costumes were required that evening, most times she has to go all demon-ass on her fellow guildmates but not on Halloween. She floated about the guildhall preparing for the evening festivities. Her ethereal ghostly gossamer trails flowing elegantly behind her. 

No one was allowed in the guildhall until the start of the party, most members departed in small groups when Master had legitimately booted them out of the hall. The Raijinshuu had stalked off to Laxus’ estate. Team Shadowgear along with Gajeel and Pantherlilly strode off in the direction of Levy and Gajeel’s apartment. Cana and her father stumbled into the nearest bar along with some of the more veteran members of the guild. A large posse that consisted of Team Natsu, Wendy, and select members of Crime Sorciere found themselves trailing behind a confident blonde on the way to her apartment. 

Thankfully she had found herself a larger unit since she now had roommates. Midnight and Cobra had moved in with her when they became a part of the guild so she had more than enough room to accommodate the entourage of Fairies. 

Everyone entered the apartment and settled themselves in to get ready for the festivities. Fairy Tail took its commitment to costumed merriment very seriously. Weeks of planning went into many of their ensembles, tailors all over Magnolia had been busy with special commissions at this time of year, many of them generated by Fairy Tail. 

There was no theme this year unlike in the past years, everyone had the creative freedom to make their own choices. Many people kept their ideas tight-lipped, even Lucy had no idea what anyone was being, almost. 

Cobra, despite his cantankerous demeanor, was a quite nosey and gossipy little shit but he rarely, if ever, got involved. Cobra’s inner circle was a select few aside from Midnight, Lucy and Bickslow joined those ranks pretty quickly after Crime Sorciere joined the guild.

If it was one thing Cobra noticed it was Lucy’s very secret harbored feelings for a certain guild member. She was a good actress, he gave her that, Cobra decided that it was a perfect opportunity to meddle in her affairs. 

Lucy’s house was prep central mostly because she had the best hair and makeup artist in all of Earthland. Cancer had been working diligently on her friends. All their costumes coming together. 

Cobra stood over her watching as Cancer put the finishing touches on her makeup. He smiled broadly at how fantastic she looked when the spirit had finished up and also at how clever his idea was. Cobra grabbed her hand and brought her to the full-length mirror. Lucy whistled in appreciation once she took a closer look at the costume the one-eyed slayer was donning. 

Cobra decided on a ringmaster costume. The red and black finely tailored coat was handsomely accessorized with the brass button and chain hardware. His black slim-fit pants hugged him in all the right places and even Lucy found him drool-worthy once he unfurled her whip. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he smirked at her reflection in the mirror. She dawned a very formfitting patchwork dress that had rips and tears in strategic locations that made the dress have a distressed and worn look. Her skin-colored an almost grayish hew that was a stark contrast to her temporary red hair which cascaded down her back and framed her face. Cobra chuckled, “Sexiest Sally I ever laid eye to.” 

Lucy just rolled her eyes and walked out of her room. “I don’t know how you convinced me of this, I would have much rather dressed as Alice from Alice in wonderland.” 

Cobra smirked, “Fuck that, it’s such an overrated costume, besides you never did like the movies. At least this one you like!”

Lucy sighed, he was correct, as always. There was no point in arguing with the man. He always won. 

Everyone was ready and completely costumed. Some made sense and some, well Lucy wasn’t sure what was going on. Cobra chuckled and leaned toward her, “It will all make sense when we get there.”

Wendy was the cutest, dressed in a blindingly bright yellow dress with a pile of fruit piled up on top of her head, her blue hair was beautifully woven among the fruit. Carla was dressed as a giant peach, a scowl plastered on her face. Lucy giggled at the sight of such an unhappy Carla. 

The most jarring of them all was the bright purple suit and green hair that Midnight wore. Lucy almost didn’t recognize him even though she still watched his transformation into the Joker.

Gray was the least transformed. He was topless, as usual, Cancer had done very little to his hair, only changing the style of it to more of a bowled mop on his head. She looked skeptically at the ice make mage. “Really Gray? Bruce Lee?’

Gray shrugged his shoulder, “What, it was cheap and easy.”

“Like your last date last week.” Cobra snidely remarked. 

Gray just chucked him the bird as he headed for the door. 

Erza was the one that puzzled her most. She wore barely a stitch of clothing except for a small pair of boyshorts adorned with an ivy leaf. Her long red hair was now a golden shimmering blonde and was long enough to strategically adhere to her bare chest, forming a loose covering her breasts. Erza’s nakedness bothered no one anymore, after that one Christmas and a few of her knew requip acquisitions, she was confident in showing her skin.

Natsu was the most ridiculous dressed as a bottle of Siracha, his sidekick Happy dressed as a fish. He could barely maneuver in the costume and already Lucy was placing her bet that it wouldn’t last through even a quarter for the night. 

As it turned out by the time they got to the guildhall a lot of people had already shown up. Lucy tensed as she entered and surveyed the room of costumed party-goers. Cobra placed a hand to the small of her back and reassured her through the touch to move further inside. Her thoughts were jumping around like a bouncy ball in a box and there was no point in Cobra trying to make any sense of why. Although he figured it was her anticipation of seeing the star of her fantasies and what he could have possibly dressed up as. 

Lucy bee-lined to the bar with Cobra to grab a drink to help calm her nerves, she was hoping to see the man she has been hung up on, she felt like a teenager again. The anticipation of seeing him, the way her brain would shut down and not be able to come up with anything useful to say to the man. It’s not like she had never made a move on someone before, she’s had enough life experience for that. It was just that he was in a league above her own, keeping company with S-class mages and dragon-slayers alike, she felt like she couldn’t stand a chance. 

She turned to look over the crowd, Juvia was fawning over Gray per usual. Her mermaid costume was fittingly unoriginal for a water mage. It was something Lucy wasn’t surprised to see.

Lisanna was cute dressed as a zoo-keeper which was fitting since this guild was filled with animals. 

A flash of bright red out of the corner of her eye drew her attention upstairs to Evergreen as little red riding hood and Elfman looming over her dressed like a wolf. Lucy smirked at the Fairy Tail couple. She looked for Freed who was no doubt nearby, finding him just to left of Evergreen, Freed was dressed as some kind of Librarian zombie. She just shook her head at the predictability there. She continued scanning the crowd near Freed for the Lightning slayer that was, Zeus. Typical the blonde thought to herself. 

“Now that is an unoriginal bastard,” Cobra commented as he sipped his poison of choice. 

Just as Lucy was about to add her two cents, she was horrifically distracted as one Jellal Fernandes walked past her and Cobra’s field of vision. He was wearing nothing except a nude color pair of speedos with the same type ivy leaf that Erza was wearing. 

Lucy let out an inhuman noise of horror and disgust and quickly slammed her eyes shut while at the same time she heard her partner in crime, “FUCK, I need bleach in my eye NOW.”

“Oh my god, you saw it too?” Lucy shook her head violently, “That shouldn’t even be legal.” 

Cobra yelled loudly, “Someone, get that asshole some pants!”

The two friends giggled at the antics and Lucy settled down a little bit. She was looking toward the stairs again as a tall figure bounced down the stairs like an overgrown child. Dressed in a black and white pinstriped suit that had a most iconic fit and flare to it, right down to the oddly shaped collar. The hair and makeup were done perfectly and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that this was the most impressive Pumpkin King costume seen in a while. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that she loved watching that body so much she wouldn’t have known who it was, but as Lucy watch the man bound up to the bar she couldn’t help but grin widely. The two friends were greeted with a maniacal laugh accompanied by a lolling tongue that displayed the Fairy Tail guild mark. 

Cobra greeted in return, “Hey Jack, lookin’ good.” 

Bickslow smiled in return, “not too bad yourself Barnum and Bailey”

Lucy smiled but as she smiled and waved toward the man starring in every dirty dream she has had in the last few months a realization hit her. 

“You one-eyed cock sucker, I am going to string you up by your fuckin’ balls and whip your ass until you cry for your fuckin’ mommy.” Lucy’s face gave no hint of the mental tirade directed toward the Poison Slayer. 

He simply winked at the Celestial Mage and leaned closer to her, “You better watch it, I might like that.” Lucy was left sputtering. Honestly, her brain just about melted due to the level of sexy going on around her at that moment. Cobra chuckled as he turned to walk away and gave a quick wave of the hand, “Ciao bitches”.

Bickslow waved and turned his full attention to Lucy, “Well helloooo Sally.” he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her when he said it. 

What small amount of tension she was feeling broke away in a chuckle at the Seith Mage’s antics. She took a sip of her drink and swiveled her stool toward him, “not so bad yourself Jack.” at that moment the babies floated in dressed as Zero, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Oogie Boogie. Their small bodies had been replaced with stuffed animal versions of the characters.  
Lucy smiled in delight, “Awww babies, you look fantastic!” they floated around Lucy’s head singing a small ditty from the movie. The babies had seen it on more than one occasion since their daddy loved the movie. 

Mira appeared before the Seith Mage and took his drink order, as she walked away she had a devious smirk. 

Bickslow returned his attention to Lucy, “So, Sally huh? Awful coincidence, since I didn’t tell anyone about my costume?”

Lucy refocused on her drink a blush creeping up her neck, “I was under the influence of a certain mind-reading asshat in regards to my costume choice.” 

Bickslow quirked his brow and with a tilt of his head he stared down the small temporary redhead, his voice dropping an octave lower, “Now why would Barnum and Baily do a thing like that?”

Lucy shrugged, “Spending too much time with that one maybe?” she nodded toward the ghostly Mira Jane mixing a drink behind the bar.

Bickslow laughed loudly and sat in the chair next to Lucy. The two mages sat like that for a good fifteen minutes, people watching and making their commentary on the various costumes that fell into their line of sight. Eventually, Bickslow was summoned by Laxus and Lucy was getting waved down by Levy.

Lucy was sad that their little bit of time together was disrupted and was already trying to work a plan to spend more time with him at this party before the night was through. 

Turning her attention to Levy, she noticed that the petite script mage was wearing a black wig. In addition to the hair, Levy’s costume consisted of a red well-fitted button-down and a black pencil skirt completed with large clunky brown boots. As Lucy approached she nearly spit her drink out. Sitting with his arms crossed and looking particularly grumpy was Gajeel wearing a white sailor hat with an old fashioned black and red sailor man shirt. He had a false tattoo on his arm in the shape of an anchor. That was not what had her spitting her drink, sitting on the table was Pantherlilly, dressed as a can of spinach.

She approached the table finally containing her laughter, Lilly just pouted and looked away and Levy matched her friends giggle.

“Great costume guys!” Lucy sighed as she sat.

“Not so bad yourself Sally.” Levy smiled and then looked just over her shoulder, “I see who you have your sights set on tonight.”

Lucy blushed, “That was not… planned.”

Levy smiled knowingly at her friend, “Well planned or not, he hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you walked through the doors.” 

That was news to Lucy, she always assumed Bickslow was uninterested. She frowned slightly, at the idea that her friend was just pulling her chain, “Can we not tease tonight?” 

“Squirt ain’t fuckin’ with you Bunny.” was all Gajeel contributed to the conversation, which was more than usual.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder and while she did notice he was looking in their general direction the makeup up had prevented her from knowing exactly where he was looking. 

Lucy just shook her head and turned toward her friend, “Yea, well, I doubt he is interested.”

Levy just shook her head realizing it was a losing battle in convincing her friend of what they had seen. Paired with what they have seen from Bickslow recently Levy and Gajeel were almost one hundred percent convinced he had a thing for her. 

The group sat and chatted for a while before Lucy decided she needed another drink. She made her way to the bar and found a quieter booth in the corner with her drink. 

She loved the guild and being around everyone but sometimes she needed a breather. 

Lucy quietly people watched sipping at her drink, which she decided was her last one for the evening before switching to Shirley Temple. She never did like the feeling of being out of control of herself, a comfortable buzz was more than enough for her.

Soon she was visited by one of Bickslow’s totems. It was a small floating Zero and Lucy delighted in the visit. 

“Might I ask just who is Zero tonight?”

“Poppo is Zero, Daddy wants you to come play with him.”

“Is that so Poppo? Did Daddy tell you to say this?” Lucy was curious if this was a message being sent by Bickslow or if the small soul was acting on its own.

“Daddy doesn’t know I’m here. He thinks about playing with you a lot.”  
Lucy felt the heat in her cheeks at the realization of what the soul was implying. She wasn’t sure what the babies did or did not understand but she was pretty sure that they held a true childlike innocence to them. 

“Does Lucy want to play with Daddy?”

Lucy was stuttering for an appropriate response when Bickslow rushed over, she could tell his whole demeanor screamed panic.

“Poppo what the hell dude? You just can’t take off like that. Don’t bother Cosplayer ok?”

“He isn’t bothering me.” Lucy smiled at the mage in front of her.

Bickslow stared at her for a long moment. Then he grunted and nodded his head. “Mind if I have a seat?”

“All your’s Jack”, Lucy said with a confidence she didn’t have earlier in the evening. 

The nervousness dripped off Bickslow, “So, what did Poppo say?” he asked as he slid in next to her.

Suddenly the small white dog floated down, “Daddy wants Lucy to play!”

Bickslow stammered, “Uh, umm, what he means is…”

Lucy just laughed, “It’s ok Bix, I know he doesn’t understand what he is implying.”

Bix looked at the celestial mage next to him, “How so?”

“Well, from what I can tell the babies are like children and therefore have their innocence as well. We put an adult filter on what they mean and jump to a conclusion.”

Bickslow smiled at how Lucy understood the situation, although he knew exactly what Poppo was referring to and the assumption was right.

Lucy was often the topic of discussion between Bickslow and Laxus, just as it was earlier. While the words exchanged between the two men were decent and respectful, Bickslow’s inner thoughts had been far more inappropriate. He could see how the babies would call that play, but as far as this conversation was concerned, he would stick with the misunderstanding. 

Lucy continued, “I am sure he must have just misunderstood” she stopped herself from elaborating her thoughts further. She was not trying to fish for anything from the man and she didn’t want to give him the impression she was. 

Bickslow turned to look at her, he stared at her to the point where Lucy began to shift uncomfortably. If it was one thing he could do it was read body language and right now she screamed insecurity.

He touched her hand and Lucy felt her excitement level increase. She looked down at how large that hand was in comparison to her own. She imagined it trailing up her arm and up the back of her neck, pulling her toward his lips. 

Lucy’s breathing had a slight hitch and a small flush came to her cheeks. 

Her reaction to his touch did not go over the Seith Mages head, he was intrigued by it and wanted to test it out some more.

He leaned in a little closer and spoke quietly so that only she could hear, “Tell me, what were you just thinking about?

Lucy stammered, “N-nothing. I um..” she stopped as Bickslow’s hand slowly caressed the top of her hand. Lucy felt the wave of arousal wash through her body, making her nerve endings vibrate from the sensitivity of his touch.

He leaned in a little closer, “Are you thinking about my hands on your skin? Do you like it when I touch you, Lucy?”

Her brain fizzled at the seductive tone his voice held when he said her name and she could barely manage a nod to his response. 

His hand caressed up her arm a little more, “I can’t hear you, babe. Let me ask again, do you like it when I touch you?”

Lucy let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and a whispered “yes” escaped her lips. 

Bickslow let out a lustful chuckle as he looked into the woman’s hazing eyes. He snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

“I bet right now your thinking about what it would be like to feel my hands all over, what it would feel like to have my mouth on you, my tongue trailing along your jaw.”

Lucy closed her eyes and the imagery had her body humming, she felt the slight dampness of her arousal between her legs.

He gently tugged at her ear lobe with his teeth and she let out a small hum of pleasure. 

“You like it when I use my teeth?” he bit a little harder on her lobe and she inhaled sharply.

He let out a deep rumbling of approval, “I like how you react to my touch, I wonder how you would sound with head between your legs. Would you scream?” he sat her into his lap. She could feel the hardness digging into her ass. 

Lucy’s eyes were closed and she couldn’t believe what was happening she was fantasizing about this man for so long and it didn’t even come close to how turned on she felt sitting in his lap and listening to the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Let me take you home, I wanna feel every inch of you. I want your hands in my hair pulling as hard as you can when my mouth makes you cum.”

Feeling a little bolder, she turned toward the man below her, “what are we waiting for?”

Bickslows grin was wide as he let Lucy lead the way. 

As they made their way to the door Bickslow saw Cobra approaching them, Cobra clasped Bickslow’s shoulder and leaned into his ear so only he could hear, “If you want to make her really happy, talk dirty.” 

Bickslow cackled “Already figured that one out.”

“Well let me know if you need any more help,” Cobra smirked and walked toward Lucy.

Lucy smiled devilishly at the slayer, “Is that an offer to join us?” she was hoping to get a small rise of the poison slayer. 

Cobra looked her straight in the eye, “Maybe next time, you have fun sweetness.” then he turned and left into the crowd. 

The celestial mage blushed at just how her playful banter backfired. Bickslow tugging her out the door and into the night.


End file.
